Comodín
by Distr3sSweet
Summary: Machi es asignada a una tediosa misión, destrozada, a ella le espera una agradable sorpresa en casa.


Hubo un cambio drástico de planes. Los miembros del Gen'ei Ryodan tuvieron que reunirse antes de la fecha pactada, y casi una semana después de múltiples misiones y asignaciones Hisoka estaba lamentando el haber sido responsable al presentarse.

"_Otra aburrida tarde en la guarida"_, pensó el joker pulsando sin objetivo alguno su móvil. Se había perdido en el aburrimiento hace un par de horas y sólo podía pensar en lo estúpido que es este protocolo de seguridad que consistía en permanecer en la guarida hasta una eventual misión.

El arlequín suspiró en señal de derrota, bajó el móvil con frustración y miró a su alrededor en busca de algo interesante, era una pena que su bella kunoichi fuera encomendada a una "misión especial", lo que fuera a ver en la guarida no estaba en lo absoluto a la altura de su amor platónico, "_por otro lado, siempre esta Kuroro_", especuló el arlequín con una socarrona sonrisa.

Pero igual hizo el esfuerzo de rastrear, y para su sorpresa, estaba todo el Ryodan reunido en un círculo, como si estuvieran conspirando, _"y sin mí?"_ pensó de forma dramática.

Ágilmente bajó de una de las ventanas de la guarida y se acercó sin prisa al círculo.

"-Entonces la idea es pujar el precio más alto para asegurar el objeto-"

"_Ah, otra subasta…"_ se dijo mentalmente el bufón con desdén, contemplando la idea de dar media vuelta y volver a su lugar, pero, era extraño oír la palabra "pujar" cuando debería ser "robar"

"-De esta manera aseguraremos más obsequios para Machi" Eso sí llamó su atención

"Disculpen" dijo el bufón llamando la atención de todos "¿estoy castigado o algo similar que me estoy quedando fuera de esto?"

El líder rió de buena gana y contestó "No, no, para nada Hisoka, estamos hablando del cumpleaños de Machi, discúlpame, no creí que te interesara" ¿Qué no le interesara?, definitivamente tendría que pasar un tiempo a solas con el líder para que lo conociera mejor, y si, la idea es en doble sentido…

Hisoka ya se estaba lamiendo sus labios ante la idea cuando retornó un pensamiento que no cuadraba en su cabeza. "Dijiste _pujar, ¿_cierto?"

El líder sonrió "Así es, ya no podríamos usar el término 'ensuciarnos las manos' después de todo los robos que hemos hecho, digamos que ya no es un desafío" explicó el líder sin borrar su sonrisa, el arlequín comenzó a sentirse ansioso, debe ser un regalo muy bueno para que Kuroro se sienta así de confiado, "Así que pensé que sería mejor gastar algo de nuestro propio efectivo en presentes para regalárselos a Machi, ya sabes, ella tiene un gusto especial por el dinero, cualquier cosa que cueste caro valdrá la pena para ella… por cierto, esto no lo escucharon de mí, no quiero que ella me asesine" dijo el líder sintiéndose con humor.

Pero Hisoka frunció el ceño, no estaba conforme con la idea, simplemente no era suficiente para todo lo que ella significaba.

"Entonces el plan era el siguiente, llevaremos a Machi a celebrar su cumpleaños a un evento especial. Habrá un extenso banquete, música, baile, y al final de la velada, tendrá lugar una subasta con tema oriental."

"¿Crees que le guste?" solicitó el bufón sin ánimos de ofender, con lo poco que conocía a Machi sería algo convincente decir que a ella no le guste festejar y menos en público.

"Ella ha estado un tiempo en Kakin, un país del continente Asiático, la considera su segunda tierra" suministró amablemente Pakunoda para complementar el conocimiento del arlequín, "y aunque no lo parezca, es una mujer muy apegada a sus principios y su cultura, lo que la hace una persona muy nostálgica" explicó con cariño al recuerdo, aun recordaba ese día, cuando la figura de una niña peli-rosada de nueve años de edad atravesaba con dificultad la espesa tormenta del desierto de la Ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces.

"Puedo decirte con certeza que a ella le gustara esto" dijo Pakunoda ofreciéndole una sincera sonrisa al arlequín.

"Cuando llegue momento, todos pujaremos en nombre de Machi." Agregó Kuroro "¿Nuestros nombres falsos ya están en la lista?"

"Todo está arreglado" respondió Shalnark revisando constantemente algún cambio en la lista en su ordenador.

Kuroro asintió "¿Y la nueva imagen de cada uno de nosotros?"

Kortopi dio una señal de ok "La mayoría tendrá un leve cambio de color de cabello y de ojos, el cambio será más drástico para los que poseen colores más llamativos como los de Machi, ya que son más reconocibles entre la multitud."

"Suena bien" comentó el líder pasando a dirigirle la mirada a cada uno de los miembros "Entonces, todos están dentro. ¿Cierto?" preguntó tranquilamente a lo que todos asintieron en sincronía.

Esto parecía irreal para el arlequín, pero esto sólo confirmaba sus sospechas, Machi era más valiosa para el Ryodan de lo que pensaba, es como si Machi fuera la responsable de fortalecer los lazos entre los integrantes, es sólo otra muestra más de la maravillosa influencia que tiene Machi como miembro.

"A pesar de ser nueva aquí, es raro verlos a todos de acuerdo en algo sin siquiera discutirlo" Fue la voz de Shizuku la que se aventuró hablar luego de unos segundos.

Nobunaga se rió obstinadamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, contestó con modestia "bueno, digamos que todo es culpa de ella. Siempre aparenta ser una persona fría con todos, pero es de lejos la que más se preocupa por cada uno de nosotros."

"Aún recuerdo cuando me regañó por casi morirme cuando sólo me había desmayado" comentó Feitan

Phinks soltó una carcajada al recordar el suceso "¿Fue cuando se puso a llorar, cierto?"

Feitan asintió tranquilamente "_'¡Maldito hijo de puta, no vuelvas a asustarme así!', _fue lo que dijo cuando descubrió que estaba bien" Todos rieron de buena gana ante la imitación que hizo Feitan de Machi, todos excepto Hisoka quien se encontraba estupefacto, acaba de ver a uno de los miembros más reservados hacer una parodia con su voz?

"No se le puede hacer nada, creo que esa fue la primera vez que tuvo que usar su habilidad para asistir a uno de nosotros, no?" preguntó Franklin y Feitan asintió en respuesta

_Increíble_, se dijo el mago. Hisoka se encontraba plenamente sorprendido por tanta extravagancia de personalidad, pocas veces había visto a seres responsable de crueles masacres compartir un momento así de feliz con risas e incluso imitaciones, no es la primera vez sin embargo, pero aún le costaba creerlo. Todos los ánimos estaban arriba en los cielos y es únicamente gracias a una persona. Esto sólo motivó aún más a Hisoka.

"Ella se merece todo lo que le estamos ofreciendo e incluso más, lo que me recuerda"

"Machi posiblemente llegue furiosa, así que les pido que compren un regalo por adelantado para cuando vallamos por ella"

A simple vista parecía un buen plan, pero Hisoka no podía dejar de pensar que era poco, Machi merece más que eso, ella merece más que toda su mercancía taquillera, ella merece un regalo que la dignifique, una reliquia que aclame toda su índole y que la represente como la diosa que debería ser. Esta decidido, el mago va actuar.

"¿Dónde la mandaste?" preguntó Nobunaga formando una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro y en la de varios otros miembros a sabiendas del plan del líder.

"La encomendé a una misión de servicio, le dije que un importante contrabandista necesitaba un guardaespaldas temporal hasta llegar a cierto destino, el problema es que el cliente sólo hablaba turco."

Paku se bufó con diversión "Más de una discusión van a tener" dijo.

"Ciertamente, esperemos que no lo asesine, de lo contrario ella llegaría antes de tiempo y toda la sorpresa se vendría abajo… sin mencionar la ira bien justificada que tendrá contra mi" dijo torciendo un poco su sonrisa por el nervosismo, para todos está claro que a pesar de ser el plan para un fin sano como el de celebrar un cumpleaños, era un plan delicado y de temer, no todos pueden hacer algo en contra de una Machi enfurecida.

"¿A qué hora volverá exactamente?" preguntó finalmente el arlequín ganándose una mirada suspicaz de algunos.

Obviamente, como el líder que es, pocas veces sospecharía de la lealtad de uno de sus miembros, y si lo hace, jamás lo revelaría hasta estar cien por ciento seguro. Por lo que contestó sin pensarlo mucho.

"Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan y se desplaza en un coche, llegara a la zona central para su cumpleaños, mañana, justo a media noche, ¿contamos contigo?" preguntó el líder perdiendo algo de aprobación del resto, aparentan ser reacios al tema, pero varios consideraban a Hisoka una molestia en el brigada, no se sentían del todo cómodos con su presencia y no podían evitar desconfiar de él; esto incluye a Machi sin duda, hubieran preferido dejar al payaso fuera de esto.

Hisoka pareció pensarlo, pero no era en estar debatiendo si ir o no como todos creían, "¿Cuál es la compañía que se encarga de la subasta?"

"…New Rakuten…"

"_Rakuten, he?"_ está familiarizado con esa compañía, ya podía hacerse una idea de lo que podría regalarle a Machi, sólo tiene que apresurase, actualmente dispone de 38 horas ante la fecha acordada. Sin más que agregar, Hisoka no respondió a la anterior pregunta del líder y fue saliendo de la guarida.

"¿Dónde vas?" Preguntó Kuroro naturalmente

"Iré por mi presente para Machi" dijo sin contemplaciones, necesitaría todo el tiempo que tiene para conseguir lo que quiere, y sólo apresurándose podría llegar con suerte una hora antes que termine el día de mañana.

Kuroro sonrió muy satisfecho ante la actitud del bufón, eso significaba que uno más se uniría a la celebración, y mientras más sean, mejor, "Antes que llegue a la ciudad le diré que se dirija a su apartamento cerca del centro, así todos nos encontraremos allá, ¿Conoces la ubicación?"

"Por supuesto" Dijo con aire de suficiencia, si no de que hubieran servido todas esas horas de seguimiento acosador…

**Día y medio más tarde**

Un avión sondaba los cielos de la ciudad debajo de una devastada asesina. Machi, totalmente vencida arrastraba su cuerpo casi sin vida por la muralla del pequeño edificio donde yacía su apartamento. (Se encontraba bien, pero cansada)

A pesar de tener varios lugares de mucha mejor calidad donde ir, prefirió darle fin a su penoso día en uno de las tantas unidades de vivienda que tenía comprada a lo largo del país. No era el mejor, pero era el más cercano, y además, no estaba de humor así como para quejarse, no del apartamento por lo menos…

Estaba molesta, cansada, sucia y frustrada. Era la última vez que obedecía una orden directa sin pedir información detallada a cambio. Es decir, que tipo de líder manda a uno de sus siervos a acatar una orden así de ambigua?!

Machi suspiró, obviamente se había descuidado, actuó muy optimista ante la visible carencia de información, el maldito idioma inentendible de ese imbécil aún sigue circulando en su cabeza, no era su culpa el que no le entendiera, ella es lo bastante instruida como para manejar una buena cantidad de idiomas, y de todos le había tocado uno que no le entendía ni el propio chofer de ese _imbécil._

"_Maldito extranjero",_ susurraba Machi con rabietas tratando de acertarle con la llave a la manija de la puerta, usted sabrá como habrá reaccionado cuando se enteró que estaba abierta.

"_Cálmate… __**cálmate…**__ es sólo un mal __**día"**_, dijo haciendo rechinar los dientes mientras se abría la puerta lentamente revelando el interior de su morada. Machi sentía que debía permanecer con sus ojos cerrados en una busca desesperada de su yo interior porque intuye bien que va a necesitar ayuda para controlarse por lo que vera a continuación.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrar la sala principal casi vacía, exceptuando unos maceteros vacíos y un par de plantas, todo había sido sustraído en la sala principal, su televisor, sus libros, los infelices hasta se dieron el tiempo de quitarles las repisas… Esta era una de las desventajas de tener varios lugares donde quedarse, la inconstante seguridad.

La Kunoichi respiró hondo, **bieeeeeeeen hondo**, por suerte no guardaba dinero aquí, ni aquí ni en ninguno de sus otros apartamentos, la mayoría de su preciado dinero estaba bien jodidamente guardado en uno de los bancos más grandes he intocables de toda la jodida Ciudad. Así es, Atlante, el gran banco, ella no sólo depositaba su dinero allí, también su confianza, lo sabe pues lo ha visto con detalle, y sólo alguien de su calibre como asesino podría asaltar ese banco sin caer muerto antes. Así que su dinero estaba seguro…

Machi volvió a suspirar, esta vez con más alivio, _"por Kami, pensar en la seguridad de mi dinero me calmó, ahora, una vez que descubra al malnacido que sacó mis cosas yo…" _el tren de pensamientos de Machi se detuvo al sentir su móvil vibrar.

"_El líder…" _dijo casi con veneno, su temperamento volvió a subir al nivel de peligro, todo este día había sido gracias a ese cara bonita de Kuroro, pero la misión ya estaba hecha, así que sólo puede esperar de él sus bien merecidas felicitaciones por lograr cumplir con su mandato. Así que pensando en esto, se calmó y contestó sin problema.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo, que estabas haciendo, ¿de compras?" solicitó el líder de manera seria, casi fría, como si estuviera acusándola de no realizar su trabajo como corresponde.

Los ojos de Machi se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se tensó, ¿Qué acaba de decir?

"¿Q-Que?" preguntó Machi desorientada en un murmullo

"¿No me oíste?" Machi comenzó a apretar su móvil "Te tardaste demasiado, sólo tenías que cuidar al cliente, sin distracciones, ya sabes…" reprendió el líder sonando aparentemente decepcionado.

Machi desplegó en respuesta una sonrisa casi maniaca y mientras se ponía cara a cara con el celular contestó "Ahora escúchame bien Kuroro Lucifer" dijo en tono de advertencia tratando de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, pero literalmente se le fue la mano con el apretón que le dio a su móvil ya que logró inhabilitar el micrófono de este por la fuerza desmedida aplicada. "Puedes ser el idiota que da las órdenes en el Ryodan…" dijo apretando los dientes, "¡PERO ESO NO TE CONVIERTE EN MI MADRE!" exclamó

Seis miembros del Ryodan iban en uno de los coches incluyendo a Kuroro, y la mayoría soltó una carcajada ante el grito indescifrable que surgió por el altavoz del móvil de este último "¿Que dijo?", preguntó Ubog con diversión tratando de bajar la voz de sus carcajadas por el acto que se estaba mandando su líder.

El líder sonrió en respuesta "Debió haber apretado demasiado su celular, estropeó el micrófono, realmente está furiosa" agregó con calma

"¡Me importa un rábano si crees que estaba perdiendo tiempo allá con ese otro tarado, me escuchaste!?" rugió la asesina, la fuerza de su voz hacía temblar las ventanas.

"No entiendo nada de lo que dices Machi, como sea, hoy el robo será en el gran banco Atlante, así que prepárate, vamos por ti…" y con eso cortó

"¡¿QUE?!" chilló Machi y no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más ya que Kuroro había cortado, respiró profundamente, repetidas veces, pero esta vez no pudo contenerse y gritó, gritó tan fuerte como le daban sus pulmones.

"¿Por qué el gran banco Atlante?" Preguntó Ubog sin entender aun con un pequeño dejo de diversión en su voz.

"Machi deposita casi todo su dinero ahí" respondió Kuroro para el regocijo del resto, suele ser muy gratificante molestar a un amigo.

Si había algo que destacar en todo esto, eran las ventanas de la residencia, de muy buena calidad, ya que sólo se escuchó el grito atronador de Machi en la calle cuando ella decidió arrojar su móvil por la ventana destrozándola en consecuencia.

Una vez desahogada (no del todo), pasó a mandar al infierno a todo mundo de forma figurativa, olvidándose de todo lo que había ocurrido y de lo que tendrá que hacer, ella se convirtió en la prioridad ahora, este mecanismo de defensa se utilizaba a menudo para no sucumbir ante su propia ira, y es un punto muy válido para ella pues es un rostro joven el que no quiere tener nada que ver con canas… y también servía para evitar tener que matar a un inocente de forma innecesaria… pero las canas y el estrés son el problema mayor.

Así que, deliberadamente se deshizo de las odiosas cadenas que la ataban a sus responsabilidades como miembro del Ryodan, decidió tomar una necesaria ducha, y dejar de preocuparse de todo lo demás, **y pobre sea el que ose a molestarla esta vez…**

Minutos más tarde, dos autos; una limusina negra y un coche del mismo color, se estacionaron fuera de la residencia de Machi.

"Bien chicos, es el momento" dijo Kuroro saliendo de uno de los vehículos, y cuando Paku se acercaba a la puerta para traer a Machi y calmarla en el camino, Kuroro volvió a hablar.

"Espera, creo que podríamos enfurecerla aún más" dijo acercándose al asiento del conductor.

"Estás loco líder…"

Machi había salido del baño más fresca que una lechuga, ahora mismo estaba secando su cabello con ayuda del secador que por suerte los infelices no se habían llevado junto a su ropa, y eso sería todo… No iría a ni una mierda hoy, si vuelven a llamar tan sólo le dirá que cambien de objetivo ya que hay esta todo su dinero, y si insisten, ella por su vida que hará todo lo que este a su alcance para robarles todo a ellos.

"Es raro que el tonto del líder no lo sepa" se dijo a si misma recordándose algunas conversaciones que había tenido con él, es como si no la tomara en cuenta, y eso, eso la tocó un poco…

No podía negar que sentía algo especial por el líder, ahora sin duda lo quería matar… pero es sólo porque tuvo un mal día y ya… A excepción de esta vez, él siempre se ha comportado como el hombre con el que a ella le gustaría estar. Pero el insiste en verla como a una hermana menor o aun peor, como a un hermano, por lo menos así lo cree ella. Si… Machi nunca ha visto al líder babear por una mujer, casi parecía ser que el trataba a todos por igual. Cualquiera diría que esto sería conveniente para Machi ya que podría ser la primera de muchas, pero no, él está claramente preocupado de otras cosas, nada que tenga que ver con una relación, siempre tiene una idea de lo que hablar o hacer y nunca se ha tratado de una mujer o de amor.

Machi bajó el secador un poco molesta, podría por lo menos saber que tiene sentimientos especiales hacia alguien, ya sería un comienzo y sabría que tiene gustos por algo más que objetos exóticos y la lectura.

La pobre Kunoichi suspiró resignada, que tal un consuelo? tal vez ella podría dar el primer paso…

La bocina de un vehículo comenzó a sonar varias veces como si un niño se hubiera apoderado de ella. Pero Machi sabía que no era un niño… _"Primer paso, eh?"_ pensó con una maligna sonrisa, últimamente Kuroro se ha comportado como un zopenco explotador, por suerte ella está con el humor indicado como para bajarlo de las nubes.

Cálmese, esta no sería la primera vez que nuestra protagonista intenta matar a uno de los suyos por buenas razones, pero cabe mencionar que será la primera vez que lo intente en una bata de baño.

Kuroro estaba comenzando a reírse de sí mismo, no sabía si era por estar actuando de esta manera tan infantil o por tratar de imaginarse el rostro de Machi cuando la vea, "¡Vamos Machi, deja de holgazanear!" gritó el líder y dejó de tocar la bocina abruptamente cuando sintió las intenciones de Machi navegar hacia él con el viento.

"¿Preparados chicos?" dijo Kuroro un poco ansioso, esperando el movimiento de la asesina al abrir la puerta, sabía que ella iba ser vertiginosa, sin pausas iría contra él, así que no perdió más tiempo y hundió su brazo hacia el otro asiento donde tenía su gran ramo de flores preparado para ella. Pero justo cuando lo palpó, la puerta se abrió revelando la muerte echa una seductora mujer de pelo rosado con su llamativo cuerpo valido únicamente de una bata, no paso ni un segundo cuando ella saltó directamente hacia el líder desfundando su mano erguida directamente hacia su cuello con el objetivo de apuñalarlo.

"¡Feliz-" alcanzó a decir el líder con consternación antes de que la mano de su ejecutora le alcanzara a rebanar su cuello, sólo la punta de la uña del dedo del medio tocó su garganta y nada más, luego de unos segundos y para alivio del líder el resto del Ryodan termino la sentencia que el comenzó.

"Cumpleaños" dijeron al unísono aun un poco sorprendidos por la rapidez de Machi.

Machi estupefacta volteó levemente para ver a todos sus compañeros en traje de gala, todos muy elegantes y cada uno de ellos sosteniendo un presente, aun sin poder creerlo Machi comenzó a sacar cuentas hasta que la realidad le cayó encima como una pila de ladrillos, 24 ladrillos para ser exactos.

¡Dios!, era su cumpleaños!, eso significa que todo el puto día había sido una completa y molesta farsa, y el culpable de todo esto era…. "¡TU!" acusó Machi agarrando de la ropa a Kuroro para ponerlo de pie, tratando de ocultar una inevitable sonrisa en el intento.

"¡Idiota te pude haber matado!" dijo Machi y por más que quisiera mostrar un enfado más real simplemente no podía, su boca la traicionaba arqueándose en una sonrisa debido a la inesperada sorpresa.

Kuroro se echó a reír de buena gana "¡No te rías!" le espetó Machi

"Lo lamento Machi, pero todo fue por una buena causa" dijo con una confortable sonrisa mientras le ofrecía el ramo de flores "Feliz cumpleaños"

Machi quedó cautivada por el como esos grandes orbes grises la contemplaban tiernamente, podría haberse perdido fácilmente en ellos un buen tiempo si no fuera por el hecho de percibir la mirada de los demás. De mala gana bajó su vista hacia las flores y las tomó con cariño.

"Gracias…" dijo de corazón, sin embargo- "pero no vuelvas a mandarme con un idiota que no conoce nuestro idioma" lo que causó que Kuroro se volviera a reír, entonces Nobunaga intervino.

"Yo hubiera terminado el golpe, después de todo puedes repáralo no?" dijo caminando hacia ella con su presente.

"Te juro que baje con esa idea" respondió Machi con una sonrisa acercándose a su antiguo amigo para asaltarlo con un abrazo.

"Feliz cumpleaños Machi" Y así, uno por uno fueron entregando su presente y sus felicitaciones con un cordial abrazo. Pero a medida que los iba recibiendo, más se afligía por dentro, debido a una razón que quería pasar desapercibida.

Machi es una persona muy joven aun, demasiado como para olvidar su propio cumpleaños, pero ella lo hacía apropósito, desde que decidió ser independiente en la ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces ella solía evitar dicha fecha pues no le gustaba la idea de recibir regalos de personas cuyas vidas eran lo bastante complicadas como para compartir lo poco que tenían de comida, la cual en ese entonces era más que un regalo, era la bendición del día a día, asique, si sus compañeros no celebraban sus propios cumpleaños porqué ella iba a ser la diferencia? Entonces, cuando toda la gloria y el dinero llegaron con los trabajos del Ryodan, la comida pasó a ser una necesidad menor, sin embargo, ella hizo de su cumpleaños un tema casi tabú, pues ninguno de sus compañeros celebraba el suyo.

Ni que quisiera tanta atención.

Además, no era motivo muy significativo de celebración para ella, claro, un año más de vida… Todos arriesgaban su vida a diario y ninguno celebraba un año más de vida. Entonces la pregunta cambió, ¿Por qué _ellos querían_ que ella fuese la diferencia?

"La verdad… es que no me siento a gusto recibiendo todo esto." Dijo mirando con pena la pila de regalos delante de ella "Digo, nunca celebramos ninguno cierto?, el que sea la primera, bueno…" a Machi le costó mucho formar palabras en este punto, la humildad no era su fuerte, le estaba costando trabajo expresar sus sentimientos, por suerte para ella fue detenida en contra de su voluntad

"Que levante la mano el que crea que Machi no debería merecer toda nuestra gratitud" proclamó el líder con una sonrisa, como era de suponerse, nadie levantó la mano.

"Estamos justo donde debemos estar" dijo Kuroro colocando una mano confortable en el hombro de la kunoichi, "cada uno de nosotros está aquí por voluntad propia"

Al volver a ver a todos hay reunidos sonriéndole recordó lo molesto que se sentía ese nudo en la garganta, no se sentía merecedora de todo esto, pero no tenía ganas de comportarse como una ingrata ni mucho menos discutir acerca de esto, simplemente no encontraría su voz. Esta vez se limitó a asentir. "Gracias"

"No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar ahora" comentó Feitan con picardía

"Cierra la boca infeliz y ayúdame a llevar los regalos arriba" dijo Machi devolviéndole la sonrisa

"Permíteme" dijo Franklin cargando los paquetes junto a Ubog

"Cierto, apresurémonos, ese banquete nos espera" dijo el sujeto más fuerte del Ryodan

"¿Qué?, aún hay más?" solicitó Machi confundida, mientras Ubog, Frankling y Paku subían hacia su residencia

"Claro que sí, nos espera un evento" dijo el líder y al ver la mirada inquieta de Machi supo de inmediato lo que estaba pensado, formó una sonrisa antes de hablar de nuevo "Será un evento para festejar tu día, nada de robos, nada de asesinatos, sólo disfrutar de un buen momento… y tranquila, tu dinero está a salvo" agregó apropósito

Machi se bufó al recordar la conversación por el móvil "Pronto me las pagaras" dijo Machi con una sonrisa suspicaz ganándose unas risitas nerviosas de Kuroro.

"Lo sé, ahora necesitas cambiarte, se supone que pretendemos pasar desapercibidos" Machi recordó entonces que estaba en con una simple bata, un poco molesta y un poco sonrojada pasó por el resto del grupo que no desperdició la oportunidad de molestarla de nuevo con silbidos y piropos que Machi recibió forzando su sonrisa _"Todos la pagaran"_

Ubog silbó al ver la sala principal "No esperaba ver la residencia de una chica tan vacía" comentó

Ocultando su vergüenza al saber que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con el allanamiento de su hogar, ella decidió mentir. "Me estaba mudando…" y ellos siguieron con lo suyo.

Una vez que Ubog y Frankling dejaron cada uno de los presentes en la residencia de Machi, volvieron al primer piso para encontrarse a los demás dejando a las chicas para los últimos arreglos.

Pakunoda pasó a indicarle a donde irían para celebrar este día, y le explicó todo lo que habían planeado para disfrutar de la velada sin tener que pensar en el riesgo de ser atrapado. Mientras Machi hacia las preguntas, Paku se encargaba de los detalles de su vestido.

"Entonces, Kortopi me dará una nueva imagen cuando lleguemos?"

"Él ya te dio una nueva imagen cuando te abrazó" dijo Paku con una sonrisa sabiendo como reaccionaria Machi, y tal como predijo, la enfermera pasó a cobrar una faceta que detonaba un miedo visible.

Aterrada, salió de su dormitorio y fue al espejo del baño, allí se encontró con un cambio un tanto repentino, difícil de asimilar para ella ya que… bueno, no se veía como ella…

Su cabello rosa pasó a cobrar un tono más oscuro y azul, y sus ojos azules, vividos como el agua pasaron a ser dorados. No se veía tan mal como creía, de hecho, Kortopi hizo un buen trabajo con su nueva imagen, sólo un par de ojeadas más para estar bien segura y-

A Paku le costó trabajo ahogar su risa "Deja de preocuparte, te ves bien" con eso Machi desistió pero separó el espejo de la sala del baño y lo llevó a su dormitorio con su amiga para terminar de arreglarse.

"Siento que todos se están molestando demasiado por mi" dijo luego de un tiempo

"Te equivocas, todos estuvimos de acuerdo con esto" refutó Pakunoda tranquilamente

"Tú eres la única que conocía la fecha de mi cumpleaños" acusó Machi volteando levemente para no estropear el trabajo de Paku

"Culpable" respondió ella sin alterarse y siguió con lo suyo.

Pasó un tiempo antes que alguna de ellas hablara, cuando Pakunoda había terminado de peinar a Machi decidió hablarle a su terca amiga para que cambiara su forma de pensar, por lo menos hoy.

"Escucha, puedes seguir atormentándote con la idea de no merecer todo esto y toda esa patraña pero lo cierto es…" Machi vio por el reflejo del espejo como Paku posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella que estaba sentada, transmitiendo el agradecimiento que según todos ella merecía "Es que tú me has salvado la vida… varias veces" Paku sonrió al espejo "y no sólo a mí, a todos, incluyendo a Shizuku que esta hace poco en el Ryodan"

"Eso vale más que todo los presentes que te podremos entregar hoy, así que por favor, sólo acéptalos, si?" la vista se posaba ahora sobre Machi, apretó un poco las manos sobre sus hombros para leer su mente y ver qué opinaba, Machi no se opuso.

Esto demostraba más que nada el respeto y la confianza que se tienen ambas, hay sólo una persona más en la que Machi deposita toda su confianza además de Kuroro, y esa persona era Pakunoda. Ella fue su hermana mayor cuando Machi quedó sin familia, ella junto a Kuroro la ayudaron a salir de ese detestable agujero llamado depresión y la volvieron una persona fuerte, independiente, que pudo formar lazos con más personas que desconocían las cuales pudo llegar a querer y cuidar. Obviamente, en un principio Machi ignoraba la existencia de la habilidad de Pakunoda, pero ella misma fue la que le dijo que era dicha habilidad y por qué debía usarla con ella, debido a esto, Paku decidió tomar riendas y se convirtió en un libro abierto para Machi, desde ese día, su amiga no le ocultaría nada, cualquier cosa que ocurriera con ella y una de las primeras personas en saber seria Machi, no importa que la kunoichi no tuviera nada que ver al respecto o incluso no quisiera saber, ella tendría que saber.

Y así fue como la confianza entre mejores amigas se forjó, Machi no tenía inconvenientes con que usara su habilidad para saber una respuesta, además… Gracias a eso ella no tendría que mover su boca.

Aunque la respuesta haya sido, un _"De acuerdo…"_ había otra duda que picaba un poco en las profundidades de la mente de Machi, y pareciera que ella misma había dejado esa inquietud enterrada apropósito allí.

"…Hisoka dijo que iría por tu presente, aparentemente no tenía idea de que era tu cumpleaños" dijo Pakunoda colocándose los guantes, "una vez que le dijimos salió corriendo en busca de un regalo"

El rostro de Machi se contrajo levemente en señal de molestia "No es que me interese de todos modos, ojalá se pierda en el camino"

"¿En realidad no pasa nada entre ustedes?" preguntó Pakunoda tratando de divertirse un poco con el tema, pero la respuesta de Machi fue algo imprevista.

La kunoichi volteó mostrando un rostro plano sin la más mínima señal de emoción y respondió "Tu dímelo" Antes que Pakunoda se colocara el ultimo guante Machi agarró su mano desnuda, retándola a ver alguna indicación, un mínimo signo que demostrara algún tipo de relación entre ambos. Por alguna razón, Pakunoda sentía que debía permanecer al margen de todo esto.

"Machi, no creo que sea necesa-"

"Vamos, hazlo." Insistió la festejada tirando sutilmente de su mano, Paku suspiró profundamente, cediendo a la petición de su amiga cerró sus ojos y se concentró únicamente en las escenas que Machi había compartido con el payaso. En cada rincón de ese cuarto apaciguaba un odio reprimido en forma de claro morado, una poza, que sus pies no podían pisar, una de las paredes mostraba al arlequín viendo continuamente al líder desde la distancia, lo que sorprendió a Pakunoda fue la manera casi lasciva que poseía el rostro de Hisoka al mirarlo y aparentemente la única persona que se había dado cuenta era Machi. El recuerdo termina con Hisoka siendo atrapado en el acto por la misma Machi, el arlequín la saluda como si no hubiera hecho nada y ella sin vacilar le pregunta "¿qué tramas?", el payaso esconde su sonrisa tras una mano de naipes actuando de manera inocente, Paku siente como Machi pierde la paciencia y se va sin esperar respuestas.

No era coincidencia, Machi lo estaba vigilando con anterioridad y su decisión estaba dando resultados…

Entonces Paku fue en dirección a la pared más alejada, la fuente de su desconfianza se establecía en imágenes como la de una cruz invertida partida por una sangrienta carta, Paku se estremeció internamente, conociendo el afán que tiene Hisoka por las peleas no era ridículo pensar que quisiera una con el líder, pero lo más preocupante es que Machi considerara que el líder corría peligro cuando se trataba de Hisoka. La cruz partida significa la muerte inminente del líder, la carta ensangrentada representa la dificultad y el riesgo que correrá al arlequín al intentarlo. Machi de verdad cree que Hisoka podrá matar al líder… y si Machi lo dice…

Dudó, no quería avanzar más, pero todo lo que había visto estaba basado en una mala impresión seguido de un mal presentimiento. Aunque desconfiara del payaso, no podía decir con certeza el porqué.

Se contuvo unos segundos antes de continuar, la pared final… No contenía un mal recuerdo, nada sospechoso, de hecho era curioso, un collage de todas las veces que Machi había contemplado a Hisoka dejar vivo a su víctima, y eran varias… admiró con sorpresa algunas que lo tenían a el mismo ayudando a su oponente a ponerse de pie.

"_¿Como…?" _y porque estaban al final del cuarto, todo la extensión de este sector esta invertida, los recuerdos que generalmente la gente quiere olvidar (intentar por lo menos, al final de todo nunca olvidan) quedan abandonados al final de sus memorias, pero las imágenes más frescas en la mente de Machi respecto a Hisoka eran las malas, y enterró un rastro de humanidad que pocos habían visto de él al final del pasillo… Era como si la propia Machi quisiera obligarse a odiarlo.

Volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo, no había nada más relevante entre ellos como para destacarlo, y a pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad de ver un rastro de humildad en Hisoka fuera cual fuera el motivo, seguiría desconfiando de él, sin razón…

Era momento de volver.

Paku volvió a abrir sus ojos y encontró a una Machi aun sentada.

"¿Y bien?, ¿lograste distinguir todo nuestro romántico pasado?" preguntó Machi sarcásticamente.

La mujer más alta se quedó mirando a Machi con incertidumbre pensando en algo sensato que decir, después de lo que había visto, todo se había complicado aún más y al mismo tiempo, nada había cambiado.

Paku decidió concentrarse en el presente, dejar de pensar en Hisoka como un potencial enemigo y tratarlo más como otro que se sumara a la celebración este día "Machi, eres libre de odiar a quien quieras, pero prométeme que si su regalo es decente como el de cualquiera, lo recibirás sin iniciar una discusión"

Machi la quedó mirando de manera molesta y un poco desilusionada, pero no podía evitar darle la razón, no quería arruinar este día porque simplemente le molestaba la presencia del arlequín "Como sea, démonos prisa que están esperando abajo" dijo tomando su gabardina para abrigarse.

La puerta se abrió revelando una deslumbrante mujer estrenando su nuevo look, "¿Cómo me veo?" solicitó Machi bajando el par de peldaños con Pakunoda siguiéndola detrás.

"Perfecta" respondió Kuroro abriéndole la puerta de la limusina para que subiera

A pasos de subir, Machi notó la falta de presencia de algunos miembros, Kuroro se percató del gesto y amablemente le explicó "Kortopi necesita estar cerca de los miembros que requieren un cambio más abrupto, como por ejemplo el corpulento de Ubog, así que decidieron adelantarse"

"Ustedes realmente pensaron en todo" destacó Machi con una genuina sonrisa

"Todo sea por una buena causa" ofreció el líder mientras le tendía una mano para dejar pasar a la festejada al vehículo, esta decidió parar un segundo y decir de una vez cuan agradecida estaba de todo lo que estaban haciendo.

"Chicos yo-" y de repente, el ruido de las latas y los potes de basura cayendo interrumpieron el momento, los miembros voltearon para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un vagabundo, el tipo se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y lentamente se acercó al grupo.

Phinks quien estaba más cerca, no tardó en hacer crujir sus dedos, _"a repartir caridad"_, se dijo a sí mismo "Ven por tu limosna maldito mendigo" retó esperando a que el vago se acercara lo suficiente, pero a medida que se aproximaba más detalles familiares iban apareciendo hasta llegar el punto donde podían reconocer dicho rostro.

"¿Hisoka?" dijo Phinks con incredulidad debido al estado del susodicho mago, estaba sucio, empapado, herido, maltratado y morado, su ropa estaba hecha añicos, practicante estaba desnudo del dorso hacia arriba, no hacía falta mencionar que su cabello era un desastre, como si lo hubiera descuidado por semanas. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

"…bonne nuit" saludó el bufón luego de tratar de estabilizar su respiración, trató de incorporarse hasta quedar recto, sólo para fallar y volver a tener que apoyarse en la pared para sostenerse.

Él sabe que no duraría mucho hasta que la inconciencia se apodere de él, en un último esfuerzo como mártir, volvió a tomar un profundo respiro e incorporó todas sus fuerzas para hacer que sus músculos trabajaran en el último y más importante acto del día. Entregar su presente a Machi.

Se arrastró usando su hombro derecho por la muralla hasta llegar a ellos, su visión le fallaba, Machi no podía tener la misma estatura que el… forzó su vista y se encontró a Phinks delante de él

"tú no eres Machi…" Phinks arqueo una de sus cejas, luego Hisoka divisó su verdadero objetivo

"¿Me permites?" dijo haciendo involuntariamente a Phinks a un lado.

Entonces Hisoka lo sintió, la fría mirada asesina que acostumbra a recibir, esa mirada que te rebana las entrañas y te pone los pelos de punta, esa mirada que congelaría el infierno y haría emerger llamas del mismo témpano de hielo, esa mirada que sólo puede dar su amada, esto le dio el aliento que necesitaba para continuar, sólo un par de pasos más…

Por otra parte… se podía decir que Machi estaba en la zona, Pakunoda le había dicho que mantuviera la compostura, pero no veía regalo alguno en él, sólo problemas y más que hacer para ella... simplemente no podía calmarse, como se atreve… **como se atreve** **venir en ese estado**, esa ropa, esas heridas, la típica sonrisa, obviamente estuvo metido en una de sus estúpidas peleas, y aun así tiene el descaro y la energía suficientes como para llegar y arruinarle la noche. Sólo está esperando escuchar algo como, _"Necesito que me cures"_ y ella lo hará… lo sacara de toda su miseria, _permanentemente._

Mientras él se acercaba iba admirando el cambio de la festejada para esta noche "Todo sienta tan bien en ti Machi" expresó con fantasía y cuando finalmente el arlequín estuvo a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca como para entregar un regalo, él perdió algo de equilibrio y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, _"aun no puedo, aun no puedo!" _se repetía el arlequín para no desfallecer, no luchó por ponerse de pie, aun podía estirar el brazo, así que sacó su mano temblante de su bolsillo y lo entregó, "Lo lamento, n-no tuve tiempo de envolverlo adecuadamente…" dijo respirando con dificultad

Era una tela lo que estaba envolviendo el pequeño objeto, pero este seguía hay, esperando ser recibido.

Seguían pasando los segundos y el supuesto regalo seguía en la mano de Hisoka quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo olímpico por mantenerlo hay "V-vamos Machi, no creo que pueda sostenerlo por mucho tiempo" dijo Hisoka con mucha dificultad, sus sonrisa se desvanecía con cada segundo que pasaba, el resto del Ryodan veía un poco alarmado el cómo Machi seguía hay igual de impasible, sin señales de querer aceptar el presente. Incluyendo al líder, varios miembros como Nobunaga, Shisuku, incluso Phinks, se estaban compadeciendo un poco del payaso ante la actitud de Machi llegando hasta el punto de ceder a su favor.

"Er, oye Machi-" iba a comenzar Phinks, quien se sentía muy incómodo tomando el papel del benevolente, por suerte para él, Machi reaccionó antes y suspirando pesadamente, accedió a tomar el regalo.

Esto volvió a formar la sonrisa en el rostro del arlequín, y antes de caer presa del cansancio expresó sus congratulaciones "Feliz cumpleaños" y plantó su rostro en el frio concreto.

El resto del Ryodan quedó expectante, al ver en que terminó el mago ese regalo debería ser el equivalente del santo grial o algo parecido. Machi lo desenvolvió como si fuera cualquier chuchería y lo observó detenidamente.

"Una moneda…" dijo monótonamente, para ella le parecía una moneda común y corriente, nada especial, pero nunca se sabe, por eso fue con el experto.

"¿La reconoces?" inquirió poniendo un poco nervioso a Shalnark, este titubeó antes de solicitar examinar la moneda, la kunoichi lo consintió entregándosela, y luego de unos momentos examinándola se la devolvió.

"Para serte sincero… no la reconozco" dijo finalmente riéndose, como si fuera un chiste.

"¿estás seguro que no está entre una de las más caras del mundo o algo así?" preguntó Machi, sintiéndose sumamente estúpida al hacerlo, no era quien para cuestionar lo que alguien con la sabiduría de Shal diría. Pero de nuevo, nunca se sabe…

El joven cazador se rió en voz baja y movió el brazo en negación "nah, conozco varios catálogos que publican todo tipo de monedas raras y su valor, y sé de memoria cuales son las cien más valiosas del mundo, te puedo asegurar que esa no está entre ellas." Luego levantó la vista de la moneda y vio con nerviosismo como Machi volteaba levemente con un aura asesina hacia el cuerpo inerte de Hisoka. Consciente del peligro que corría, Shal de inmediato volvió a interponerse entre ella y el payaso "P-pero te puedo asegurar que es única, tal vez hasta sea posible que la hayan descubierto recientemente, no? Hisoka pudo haber sido el hombre que les halla arrebatado a unos cazadores su más reciente hallazgo" suministró sabiamente Shal para calmar las aguas, no había necesidad de perder a un miembro a mitad de una celebración.

La mirada impasible de Machi se detuvo sobre él, y el pobre Shalnark sólo pudo sonreír.

"Machi" llamó Pakunoda desde atrás "Hasta no estar segura de lo que es, no puedes juzgarlo" mencionó la mujer tratando de hacer que la asesina hiciera memoria de lo que habían hablado hace un rato.

En respuesta, la festejada suspiro "De acuerdo" dijo llamando a tregua, escondió la moneda en unos de los bolsillos de su gabardina y se dirigió nuevamente a la limusina poniéndole fin al asunto… Pero nadie contaba con la astucia del líder.

"Esperen, no deberíamos ayudarlo?" pidió humildemente el líder y el resto del Ryodan titubeó a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría ahora. A pasos de su carro Machi apretó los puños con frustración.

"Si quieren puedo revisarl-" pero Shal ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues Machi intervino.

"Él está bien líder. Vámonos" Dijo Machi

"Discúlpame Machi, pero creo que terminó así por ir muy de prisa por tu presente" mencionó volteándose hacia el arlequín.

Machi dejo escapar una risa seca y contestó "no puedes estar hablando en serio" pero el líder la ignoró y se abrió paso hacia el arlequín

"¡Está respirando!, él está bien líder, vamos" insistió Machi

Kuroro se detuvo ligeramente "Por lo menos podrías chequearlo, para asegurarnos no?" dijo para la desgracia de Machi

"Es todo lo que te voy a pedir" instó amablemente, y ella no podía enojarse con él, está siendo de buen líder nada más, si tan sólo el viera a Hisoka de la misma manera en que lo ve ella.

"¡Bien!, pero luego nos vamos" dijo creando una sonrisa en el rostro de Kuroro.

Machi se acercó al tarado con la idea de patearlo, pero decidió ahorrarse el sermón que recibiría si lo hacía, y revisar al payaso rápido para ir al evento de una vez por todas. A un paso de él, dobló sus rodillas para poder alcanzar un brazo flojo.

"su pulso está bien para alguien que está acabado, lo mismo con su temperatura y su respiración, todo normal" anunció Machi soltando abruptamente la muñeca de Hisoka, poniéndose de pie en el acto para ir en dirección al coche

"No hay nada que hacer aquí, vamos" indicó

"No creo que todo este normal en el" señaló Kuroro con incertidumbre y esta vez Machi no pudo evitar lanzarle una patada a las costillas de Hisoka

"Machi" regañó Pakunoda con cansancio

"¡Fue un auto-reflejo, si?!" le espetó Machi

"Mira Líder" dijo con paciencia, "**él** está agotado, obviamente su temperatura y pulso se van a ver afectados por un tiempo, pero se repondrá, sólo necesita de un descanso" dijo pasando por el líder hacia la limusina "te puedo asegurar que no es nada grave" y los demás que creían ciegamente en las resoluciones de Machi la siguieron sin preocuparse más, si Machi decía que se repondría entonces se repondrá. Además, nadie era lo suficientemente pegado a Hisoka como para cuidarlo, pero Kuroro tiene como prioridad velar por los suyos.

"¿Estas segura?" volvió a preguntar sin dejar de ver el al payaso inconsciente.

"Si estoy segura, vámonos líder" aceleró Machi entrando al lujoso móvil. Kuroro no era un experto en tema de medicina y salubridad, así que no tenía mucho que hacer ante la palabra de Machi quien sí lo era, pero no podía permitirse dejar a un miembro desvalido de toda conciencia tirado a su suerte en medio de la calle con este frío devastador, es decir, que tipo de líder seria?

Fue y agarró a Hisoka por debajo de los hombros y lo trasladó hacia una esquina que había entre la escalera de la residencia y la pared, lo depositó allí, espalda contra la pared-

"Líder…" llamó Machi tediosamente desde el coche

"Un segundo" – respondió el líder y se quitó su abrigo rápidamente para colocarlo sobre el arlequín, se ocupó suavemente de los espacios vacíos para que no entrara aire y-

"**Kuroro!" **

"**Ya voy**, ya voy" –y con eso su conciencia estuvo un poco más limpia.

Partió con prisa hacia el auto para no tentar más contra el temperamento de la festejada y luego de sentarse los miembros se quedaron mirándolo con un poco de decepción.

"¿Qué?" dijo vacilando una sonrisa

"Tú no tienes remedio, o si líder?" mencionó Machi dándole una última mirada molesta al payaso inconsciente "Tu abrigo…" indicó

"No tiene importancia, además el lugar al que vamos tiene una buena calefacción, asique concentrémonos en el evento, de acuerdo?" y así fue.

* * *

><p>El evento tuvo lugar en una de las mansiones más ricachonas de la ciudad, el dueño, un eventual candidato a la presidencia del país; un joven novato que aprovechó los recursos de su herencia para asegurar su lugar entre los otros aspirante, creó este pequeño evento para llamar la atención.<p>

Como sea, la mansión era muy lujosa, estaba ubicada frente a un muelle así que la vista desde los pisos superiores era hermosa. Un extenso y variado banquete ya hacía en cada una de las grandes salas de esta "humilde" morada.

Machi no entendía muy bien cuál era el objetivo del anfitrión. Reconocidos Nobles, aristócratas y embajadores de todas las naciones, incluyendo los jóvenes burócratas de la nueva generación, varias caras conocidas ya que la mayoría de ellas estaban contempladas como un potencial objetivo y algunas de ellas, las más infames con una influencia más oscura eran clientes muy considerados. Llamar a este tipo de gente sólo para un poco de baile y disfrutar de una buena cena no era motivo suficiente como para convencerlos ya que la mayoría ya debería tener su propio bando.

En fin, se suponía que ella tenía que disfrutar, además había comida muy exótica sobre las extensas mesas, una idea ruin llegó a su mente. No perdió tiempo y agarró el brazo del líder. "Ven, vamos a bailar" su venganza estaba más que cerca.

**Un par de horas después**

La noche era bella, la música no estaba nada mal, ella se siente hermosa, le encantaba su vestido y el cómo hacia juego con su nueva apariencia. No pudo recordar la última vez que había bailado, y desquitó todo ese tiempo perdido en cada uno de sus compañeros con la idea de vengarse.

Con la solidaria ayuda de los otros miembros femeninos del Ryodan, sacaron a bailar de buena gana todos sus compañeros, donde la minoría se rindió ante un simple tirón de brazos, la mayoría, y para la diversión de Machi, aceptó a regañadientes y prácticamente fueron arrastrados en contra de su voluntad.

Excepto Bonolenov, con la nueva apariencia que Kortopi él no tenía reparos en bailar y bailar cuanto quisiera.

Luego, y para alegría de la mayoría, Machi decidió ir por el banquete, y ahora mismo estaban sentados contemplando como el líder era provocado para comer una de las exquisiteces del continente asiático.

"Vamos líder, di aaa" ofreció una Machi de manera muy amable mientras sostenía el bocadillo con palillos

"Machi… que es eso?" preguntó Kuroro con temor y una encantadora sonrisa

"Ya te lo dije, Zaza Mushi, ahora, Aaa" dijo más alegre al acercar el bocadillo a la boca titubeante de Kuroro

"Machi, es un insecto" señaló Kuroro perdiendo lo poco que quedaba de su sonrisa, no sabía decir con certeza que lo ponía así de nervioso, tener a Machi incitándolo a comer bichos, o verla con una permanente sonrisa.

"Es una exquisitez de Kakin" corrigió Machi servicialmente.

"Vamos líder, no es tan malo cuando masticas el primero" señaló Ubog teniendo su boca repleta de ellos, el resto estaba como si nada riendo o disfrutando de la tortura al líder.

"_kami-sama"_ se dijo mentalmente con disgusto y al ver que Machi no iba a desistir abrió la boca lentamente y le dio pase libre a esa "exquisitez"

Machi lo depositó con cada gota de afecto que quería tener en ese momento y le pasó a indicar al líder que hacer ya que lo tenía allí en su boca, "ahora, cierra la boca, y mastica… bien, ahora traga" Machi casi se rió cuando vio una gota brotar involuntariamente del ojo de Kuroro.

"Vamos no puede ser tan malo, es cosa de costumbre" dijo Machi entre risas, comiéndose uno de los insectos sin problemas. Entonces llegó, el gran momento, el telón del fondo comenzó a abrirse revelando al animador, una persona con un semblante alegre de aspecto oriental, tipo delgado con ojos estrechos, calvo y con una barba de chivo, irradiaba un aura de buena gente pero parecía ser que ocultaba persistentemente algo.

"En nombre mío, de la compañía encargada de esta subasta y de nuestro gran anfitrión, esperamos de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado de esta velada, ya que aún no termina…" proclamó el tipo sobre el escenario.

"Es hora del evento principal" y detrás de él, otro telón se abrió de manera vertical revelando una gran cantidad de supuestos tesoros custodiados por simples vitrinas y dos elegantes expositoras. Todo parecía estar tan descuidado, puede que el exterior este bien vigilado pero el interior era un insulto a la seguridad, todo al alcance de la mano, un llegar y llevar. Pero ella hizo hincapié en lo que había dicho el líder, _"nada de robos"_, por qué no podían asaltarlos ahora que tenían la oportunidad?

"Es hora de la subasta" anunció con una calma igual de vanagloriada que una gran presentación, la muchedumbre aplaudió con fervor lo que causó que Machi aclarara su mente y se concentrara en los objetos que tenían enfrente, se vio claramente sorprendida ya que logro identificar algunos, esos eran… "El tema de hoy es oriental, las exóticas maravillas detrás de mí son importadas directamente de tierras del continente asiático, y hoy!, uno de entre ustedes mi honorable público, podría ser presumiblemente el poseedor de una de ellas."

Machi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, de verdad son piezas únicas que alguna vez habría querido poseer desde que había conocido otras culturas, y alguna de esas piezas venían directamente de Kakin!

Machi se mordió los labios con ansiedad, era una pena que justo ahora al líder se le ocurriera dárselas de pacifistas, cuando podrían robar todo lo que esta hay.

No importa, ella ha estado guardando dinero desde que comenzó a trabajar como mercenaria, y por el infierno que ella al fin iba a darse un lujo con ello.

"Tengamos una competencia sana" mencionó el animador con una sonrisa casi malévola, Machi compartió esa sonrisa, les partirá el trasero a cada quien que ose interponerse entre su objetivo y ella, aunque sea humillándolo con la cantidad de dinero que se atreva a gastar.

"¡Empecemos!" Anunció y la modelo pasó al frente llevando uno de los tantos objetos ansiados por la asesina

"Podar nunca habría sido una necesidad tan codiciada por el hombre, con ustedes, _**Kowashita mēpuru**_" nombró el sujeto dejando el artículo en el pedestal del frente. "también conocido como el bonsái del pobre y tristemente llamado por el hombre avaro, **el bonsái de oro**" ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando ese tipo? Pensó Machi, obviamente _bonsái de oro_ es un mejor nombre que _bonsái del pobre,_ era cuestión de mirarlo, las hojas que producía ese bonsái eran doradas, y tenían su peso real en oro, claro, de aquí a que hagas un kilo de hojas de oro al podarlo probablemente ya estés muerto, pero seguía siendo una fina rareza, y Machi estaba sintiendo esa ridícula necesidad de poseerla desesperadamente.

"Bonsái del estilo cascada, valorado como uno de los diez más caros del mundo, este bonsái tiene la particularidad de originar hojas con una aleación clasificada por científicos como _oro_" Varios de los presentes vieron algo incrédulos el potencial del producto, punto que era a favor de Machi, podría aprovechar la ignorancia de ellos para no tener problemas al comprarlo a un precio caro. "Que no cunda el pánico, ahora mismo tenemos a una de nuestras asistente repartiendo una muestra de nuestra generosidad por haber asistido a este evento" Machi volteó la mirada hacia la asistente "ahora mismo está repartiendo un pequeño escáner que puede identificar oro en su esencia más pura, usted mismo podrá verificarlo con sus pertenencias" ofreció el artífice y Machi maldijo su mala suerte en silencio, luego de un tiempo todos quedaron de acuerdo con la legitimidad de las propiedades del bonsái.

"Bien, ahora que nos hemos encargado de erradicar cualquier tipo de desconfianza que pueda surgir entre nosotros, es hora de que comiencen las ofertas, empezaremos con quinientos millones" dijo sin alterarse, Machi podía ver como rápidamente se alzaron las manos de los presentes, casi toda la gente que tenía por delante por lo menos, ella se cruzó de brazos esperando molesta hasta que las ofertas comenzaran a desistir, con todo el efectivo que ha acumulado a lo largo de su vida como mercenaria, no tendría problemas comprándolo si incluso significara hacerle la competencia a un magnate.

Luego de casi quince minutos ofertando, la competencia comenzó a menguar, llegando un fondo de ochocientos quince millones, francamente hablando, algunos no les parecía una pieza lo bastante interesante y otros ya lo estaban empezando a desvalorar como objeto. Machi iba acabar con esto, con cincuenta millones más bastara, y justo cuando pensaba que tenía la partida en la bolsa Nobunaga se le adelanto. "La oferta sube a ochocientos cincuenta millones! por el numero setenta y uno!" dijo el presentador indicando con adulación a Nobunaga.

Ella le dio una mirada incrédula la cual Nobunaga aparentemente no se percatado, no entendía porque quería el objeto, no sabía que él también se interesaba en este tipo de cosas, o si lo hacía?, de todos los miembros él es uno de los pocos que comparte sus inclinaciones con ella hacia la cultura oriental, Machi se mordió el labio, tal vez debía dejar que lo poseyera, después de todo es uno de sus amigos más antiguos y sabe que como ella respeta dicha cultura.

Suspirando, dejo pasar la primera oportunidad de tener algo atractivo para ella.

Las contraofertas llegaron con poco entusiasmo y no superó los ochocientos cincuenta y cinco millones, una vez que dejaron de ofertar el presentador anunció entusiasmado "vendido al número setenta y uno" y luego buscó la lista para identificar el nombre del comprador y se mostró sorprendido al ver de qué se trataba "Oh, ya veo" dijo con suspenso y una cordial sonrisa, "comprado como un regalo especial para la señorita **Kurogokegumo** que hoy cumple años**!**" y luego las luces se movieron en sintonía para enfocar a Machi.

La sala quedó en silencio, Machi fue sorprendida con la guardia baja, desconcertada por la luz sobre ella, buscó dudosa en el rostro de sus compañeros a lo que Nobunaga respondió "Deberías ponerte de pie y devolver la cortesía" le indicó con una sonrisa serena pero en el fondo maliciosa, él sabe que ella detesta ser el foco de atención.

Aun aturdida, se levantó torpemente y levantó su mano devolviendo un saludo, se sonrojó cuando comenzaron a llenarla con aplausos y flashes de cámaras que capturaban la imagen de la nueva estrella de las subastas, esto era muy repentino para ella.

"Le hacemos manda de nuestros mejores deseos mi dama, esperamos que este sea un nuevo punto de partida para otro año lleno de felicidad y que estos obsequios puedan contribuir a todo el amor y la alegría que recibirá este día" Para el regocijo de los miembros del Ryodan, las felicitaciones del animador fueron acompañadas con más aplausos lo que puso a Machi en una situación más que incómoda, asintió avergonzada en respuesta y volvió a tomar asiento rápidamente mandándole una sonrisa forzada y aparentemente molesta a Nobunaga quien se limitó a sonreír en respuesta.

Luego Machi se volteó hacia Shal que estaba sentado a la mesa de su izquierda. "Viuda Negra? En serio?" el joven cazador aún se sorprende de la poderosa intuición de Machi ya que una vez más cayó atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Se rascó la nuca riendo "Pensé que te gustaría"

Ella rodó los ojos y luego fue con el espadachín "Gracias Nobunaga, pero de verdad, chicos, no se sienten mal por gastar tanto dinero en algo que podemos robar con facilidad?" preguntó con un hilo de esperanza

"No seas ridícula Machi, nosotros valoramos nuestra vida más que una simple pila de dinero." Fue Franklin el que habló ahora, quien estaba subiendo su mano para redoblar la oferta del siguiente objeto.

"Queremos hacer esto" complementó Kuroro a su lado y al seguir viendo a Machi afligida decidió tomar su mano debajo de la mesa y entrelazarla con la suya, tratando de avecinar su rostro para obtener la atención de la kunoichi "No importa cuánto nos rechaces, ya no puedes revertir todo el apoyo que nos has dado." Susurró con una agradable sonrisa.

Entonces Machi lo comprendió, no podría contra ellos, suspiró felizmente en señal de derrota y simplemente se dejó querer. Apretó suavemente la mano de Kuroro, el devolvió el gesto. Esta era definitivamente el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Luego de once nuevos regalos (de los veinte artículos ya vendidos en la subasta), llegó el último, el articulo final, y generalmente el mejor valorado.

Era un cofre muy raro, en un principio la mayoría creía que se trataba del contenedor del artículo real, pero no, el mismo cofre era el último objeto subastado de la noche.

"Con ustedes, el Cuerpo de Zheng He" dijo el tipo encargado de animar la subasta y con la ayuda de dos hombres corpulento colocaron el cofre al frente, a la vista de todos.

El animador tomó un respiro y comenzó a ver al cofre con esmero "Se dice que alberga uno de los griales, una de las dos reliquias robadas o el cadáver de una especie ya extinta" luego comenzó a pasearse sobre el escenario "Pero la verdad de los hechos es que no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es su contenido." Explicó sonriendo a la ironía "Ya que este cofre ha permanecido cerrado desde que almacenaron algo en el"

Luego se detuvo y el panel de atrás pasó a mostrar un mapa con las rutas de una expedición "Cuenta la historia que el explorador Zheng elaboró este cofre en su última expedición, y allí guardó su tesoro más preciado, el más preciado de sus **siete** expediciones." Recalcó con voz sugerente

"Nuestro protagonista era todo un casa nova, un don juan que iba de puerto en puerto para encontrarse con una nueva mujer, lo gracioso de esto era que él estaba castrado" ahora comenzaba a reírse, a pesar de que no logró contagiar su risa a nadie con el chiste "Bueno, quien entiende el amor… La cuestión es que el cofre pasó a manos de su última mujer, mientras que la llave era inconscientemente poseída por la mujer que conoció cuando zarpó por primera vez"

"Pero fue en su última expedición donde descubrió que la muerte lo acechaba, estaba demasiado viejo y su salud visiblemente deplorable, entonces decidió dejar su bien más preciado con su ultimo amor"

"Lamentablemente la llave no venía junto con él, por lo que la mujer nunca comprendió el secreto tras el regalo, y un día, desesperada por la difícil situación económica, decidió vender el cofre sin saber que contenía dentro, y así pasó de venta en venta, de una a otra, otra y otra subasta. Sus antiguos propietarios no sabían qué hacer con este cofre ya que no podían abrirlo" Fue cuando uno de los hombres corpulentos volvió con una palanca de acero y la incrustó sobre la rendija del cofre, y por más esfuerzo que hacia era imposible abrirla, otro llegó con un martillo y apuntó al cerrojo con el objetivo de estropearlo, pero el cofre parecía ser inmune a los golpes.

"Hay una sola forma de abrir el cofre" dijo mostrando sus dientes mediante una sonrisa exagerada "Necesitaban la llave." se recompuso de esa anormal sonrisa y volvió a narrar "En la última subasta en la que estuvo, este objeto fue comprado a un precio de catorce mil millones de yenes, el antiguo propietario del cofre lo ofreció a la subasta debido a que nunca encontró la llave, y esto nos lleva al punto crucial de todo esto"

Luego las luces se apagaron "La llave ya hace en las profundidades del subsuelo de uno de los templos budistas abandonados de Kakin, para hallarla necesita encontrar el templo en medio de un vasto bosque muy particular en donde suelen cometerse suicidios" explicó el sujeto luego todos los miembros de la brigada de asesino se sorprendieron al ver expuesta un aura de color naranja que irradiaba el mismo animador.

"Por alguna razón aún desconocida, Aokigahara es un bosque atractivo para la gente que desea ponerle fin a su vida, recorren senderos hasta perderse y morir" el sujeto juntó sus manos y tomó una postura para su concentración.

"-y uno de esos senderos es el que los conducirá al templo. Estando allí se enfrentaran a la supuesta maldición de la viuda de Zheng." Los mercenarios con una visión más perspicaz podían distinguir e incluso sentir la empática sonrisa del animado en las sombras.

"Mercenarios, cazadores, científicos con la mejor tecnología, no importa quien fuera, todos sucumbían, y los tipos que fueron en busca de alguna señal de vida de esos sujetos también lo hicieron, pero por lo menos estos últimos lograron describir lo que ocurría hay dentro" El nen fluía libremente alrededor del animador, la gente estaba poniéndose nerviosa, todos podían escuchar la historia del subastador pero no se sentían muy cómodos al hacerlo ya que no podían ver ni sus propias manos

"Todo el templo es una cámara de gas mortal, algunas investigaciones privadas lo vinculan al veneno de cierto espécimen de serpiente en su forma gaseosa, y a pesar de tener múltiples salidas y filtros, el gas es retenido allí." Repentinamente, el aura se concentró al punto de ser una fina luz naranja que contorneaba la silueta del animador. La gente se sorprendió al poder verla, aparentemente, el sujeto tenía la habilidad de manifestar su aura de manera que fuera visible para la gente común y corriente.

El animador siguió con su historia a costa de la sorpresa de algunos "El veneno es mortal en pocas cantidades, un respiro significa la muerte, los pulmones se quemaran si no lo hace la tráquea primero, ciega, irrumpirá en su sistema inmunológico y le hará sufrir de terribles espasmos, cesara sólo cuando halla vomitado sus entrañas."

"El veneno es tan poderoso que consume el tejido de la misma ropa y acelera el proceso de óxido del metal, y aun así, el templo hecho de simple madera permanece intacto" dijo mientras soltaba un par de carcajadas "se sabe de gente que logó tocar la puerta donde ya hace la llave. Tal vez un infierno peor al anterior aguarde tras esa puerta, pero es seguro que la llave se encuentra allí, y puedo probarlo"

Fue entonces que se acercó al cofre "Como ya se habrán dado cuenta el cofre sólo tiene la silueta del cerrojo, pero no tiene cavidad. Esto es debido a que la llave consta de cierta peculiaridad"

"La mayoría de nosotros hemos sido bendecidos con este poder llamado nen" separó sus manos y utilizó su aura para alumbrar parte del escenario "El aura natural que irradia nuestro cuerpo, algunos de nosotros potenciamos esta capacidad con el fin de volvernos más poderosos" explicó volteando levemente hacia el público "Supongo que conocen la asociación de cazadores, es uno de los ejemplos más claros… también están los miembros del Ryodan entre otros…jeje..." dijo el anciano rascándose la mejilla, burlándose para sus adentros, parte del Ryodan empezaba sentirse incomodo, el resto quería partirle la cara a ese entrometido, y lo único que les impedía hacerlo era por el muy posible hecho de arruinarle la noche a Machi.

Pero fuera de toda previsible idea, Machi estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento.

"Lo que ven ahora, es mi nen tratando de entrar en contacto con el cofre. ¿Qué ocurrirá si trato de llevarlo hasta el cerrojo?" El nen anaranjado tocó la entrada del cofre y rápidamente se iluminó, tan rápido como fue, volvió a opacarse en dirección al aura intrusa y una flama germinó, consumiendo el aura del usuario como si tuviera algún tipo de propiedad inflamable, el presentador retrocedió ligeramente y alzó su mano dibujando una línea que actuara como cortafuego, el aura sobrante se desprendió rápidamente del presentador y calló como lengua de fuego al piso, una modelo con un extinguidor en mano estaba lista para la ocasión y así sofocar lo que quedaba de la llama.

"El cofre se abrirá con nen, y la única aura que aceptara es la que está ligada a la llave" El líder (al igual que el resto) estaba prestando demasiada atención a la historia, comenzando a sacar sus propias conclusiones desde un inicio, después de todo lo que ha escuchado, podía decir con certeza que la llave costaría más que el mismo cofre.

"Según las últimas palabras de las múltiples victimas que acobrado la "maldición", la puerta hacia la llave irradia una energía que se parece al resplandor de esta caja. Por lo que se puede creer que ya hace hay" Kuroro estrechó su mirada, si el cofre realmente se abre por medio de nen, entonces la llave no necesariamente tiene que tener forma de llave.

"Esto es todo lo que usted necesita saber." _"Presumiblemente tenga la forma de un talismán cuyo rasgo sea irradiar nen"_ perdido en su tren de pensamientos Kuroro no logró sentir como Machi se liberaba de sus dedos dejando la comodidad de su mano "Le suplico que sea consiente, lo último que queremos escuchar es que nuestra compañía subastó un objeto al cual se les sigue sumando victimas"

Ignorando su alrededor, Kuroro estaba contemplando la idea de ir en busca de esa llave.

"-Sea prudente y haga una compra responsable" Parecía ser un verdadero reto, sobre todo si cazadores experimentados lo han intentado

"La base para comprar este objeto es de mil millones" Kuroro sonrió para sus adentros, este sería ser un buen regalo y podría resultar muy beneficioso.

"¿Qué opinas Machi?, ¿te gustaría-" Kuroro quedó repentinamente en blanco cuando vio el rostro sumamente abatido de la kunoichi, luego se fijó en lo que hacía.

Ella estaba empuñando una moneda que centelleaba un aura descontrolada que trataba de entrar casi con desesperación en contacto con el cofre a unos metros de ellos.

El resto del Ryodan también se dio cuenta, ajenos a los gritos y las decenas de ofertas de pujas que se estaban llevando a cabo a su alrededor, en lo único que podían concentrarse era en el revoloteo que causaba el aura de la moneda.

"Bueno… eso lo explica todo" mencionó Feitan con un tono indiferente.

El sitio se estaba llenando de ofertas pero no eran escuchadas, fueron lentamente silenciadas por el mismo silencio incomprensivo del tipo encargado de la subasta, Pronto hubo silencio absoluto, los miembros del Ryodan se dieron cuenta de la mirada puesta sobre ellos, pero obviamente le animador estaba examinando detenidamente el objeto que ya hacía en la mano de Machi.

"Señorita… esa es-" La sentencia no pudo finalizarse debido al abrupto cambio de comportamiento de la asesina.

"¡ESPERE!" grito el animador, pero ella no esperó.

Cuando Machi se enteró de todo lo que tuvo que pasar el idiota para regalarle esto simplemente no pudo _esperar_, no se preocupó de hacer añicos su precioso vestido atravesando una de las ventanas (era la salida más cercana) No quiso hacerse más problemas por el resto de la velada, aunque bien sabía que posiblemente la había arruinado con esto. Ni si quiera se molestó en encender un vehículo, atravesando los arboles llegaría mas rápido.

Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa más que correr, saltar, apresurarse y rogar que el idiota suicida aun siga con vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D, obviamente tendrá segunda parte, pero ya se estaba haciendo demasiado largo <strong>_**asique…**_

**Hice este fic con el fin de satisfacer mi ocio (como el de cualquiera xd), la idea surgió con un **_**"¿Que haría el Ryodan en el cumpleaños de Machi?", **_**luego vino****un**_** "¿de verdad podrían celebrar un cumpleaños?" **_**y con un par de pretexto llegue a esto, quise vincular a todos los personajes posibles que pudieran influenciar de alguna manera a Machi y creo que por esa razón es que el fic resultó ser tan largo. **

**Estoy satisfecho con lo que hice, obviamente usted tiene la última palabra xd, pero puedo entender que está demasiado largo y no fue muy concluyente, pero si a pesar de esto le gustó, se lo agradezco enormemente c; **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Por cierto, la imagen es de un usuario pixiv llamado ZAF, sólo le edite un poco la imagen y la coloree. ZAF es un artista excelente y si usted es amante del YAOI en HxH entonces usted debe dar una vuelta por su página.**


End file.
